


robotics club hell

by pjomuffins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Other, Robotics, Texting, idk man pray for the best, idk tho cause chat fics are rly fun to write lmao, texting au, this is hellish and ill provably give up on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjomuffins/pseuds/pjomuffins
Summary: honk; are we meeting today??doormatt; nah tuesdays coran has meetings and we ‘need a supervisor in the room because the last time we were left alone we left a window open and a raccoon snuck in’ or whatever the principal was telling uslancerthedancer; was it cutedoormatt; ya unlike you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this might be bolded maybe not all depends if i can get this to work
> 
>  
> 
> if not hopefully it isnt too confusing
> 
> ok cool i gave up on bolding and italics cause that would take a while but anyways dates & gc names & stuff are in italics/underlines/bolded/whatever im wayy to lazy to bold the usernames so i just put a bunch of spaces between each message so its less confusing. go me
> 
> enjoy

_**doormatt** added **lancerthedancer, gremlin, honk, shirno, emo** and **allura** to  robotics hell_

_Sept. 9, 4:30 PM_

 

doormatt; hi welcome to robotics

  
gremlin; hi wwlcome to chilis

  
lancerthedancer; wwlcome

  
doormatt; pls

  
doormatt; anyways i thought a gc would be cool?? i mean i assumed we’d need a form of communication for competitions n stuff

  
doormatt; also i know like 3 of u people so introductions maybe??????

  
shirno; nice idea matt! yea we’ll definitely need a form of communication especially if we plan on building and stuff over the weekends during comp time

  
honk; i volunteer lance to go first for introductions xoxo

  
lancerthedancer; thank u, the luv of my life, im sure everybodys thrilled to hear all about me

  
allura; Sounds exciting!

  
lancerthedancer; ofc

  
lancerthedancer; anyways im lance im a junior and i usually scout at competitions?? i also help design ig

  
lancerthedancer; hunk go next

  
honk; yo! im hunk and im also a junior and i normally help build

  
gremlin; ugh ig ill go next anyways im pidge and im a freshman and i program

  
emo; oh hi lmao i just saw this

  
emo; im keith im a junior and i design & drive at competitions

  
shirno; nice intros you guys! i’m shiro and im a senior. i normally help write the engineering notebook and buy everyone coffee when we need to meet at school at three am for competitions

  
gremlin; shiro, our lord and savior

  
lancerthedancer; god is that u

  
doormatt; shiros saved my ass too many times tbh

  
allura; same! I’m Allura and a senior and I also try and keep the team sane. I’m also fairly good at organizing? This is my first year at robotics so I’m not really sure what I’ll be doing yet. Let me know if any of you need help and I’ll try my best though!

  
lancerthedancer; alluras team mom confirmed??

  
emo; basically

  
gremlin; matt ur next u whore

  
doormatt; wassup im matt, the beautiful man who created this chat, and im currently club pres and a senior as well. i normally just get all the competition stuff handled like sign ups and hotels n whatever but i also help program

  
shirno; nice! now that intros are squared away, does anybody know when the first comp is?

  
lancerthedancer; hell if i know

  
doormatt; in five weeks bro

  
gremlin; lmao nice we have to build and program an entire robot in five weeks

  
gremlin; i mean i can probably program our autonomous round in like a day or two and the controller will literally take 2 seconds so ill keep u builders and designers in my prayers

  
honk; am i the only builder

  
emo; i think so lmao

  
allura; I can help Hunk!

  
honk; thnx lura

  
lancerthedancer; yo keith we’re designing together right??

  
emo; yea

  
lancerthedancer; cool cool

  
lancerthedancer; whens our next meeting nerds

  
doormatt; monday

  
honk; till when?

  
doormatt; prob 4:30 if coran can stay that late

  
allura; oh! I forgot coran ran the robotics club. He’s my uncle.

  
honk; oh fr? hes my engineering teacher too. love that guy

  
lancerthedancer; lmao corans my pe teacher

  
emo; hes my sculpture teacher???

  
gremlin; lmao i have him for english

  
lancerthedancer; how many classes does this man teach

  
shirno; i had him for science last year  
honk; damn

  
emo; gross i have work

  
gremlin; dont die

  
emo; no promises

  
lancerthedancer; i see where the user comes from now

 

_Sept 12, 6:48 AM_

_ robotics hell _

 

allura; are we still on for this afternoon?

  
doormatt; gross why are you up so early

  
doormatt; and yea

  
allura; you’re also awake?

  
doormatt; yea but my family never sleeps i have an excuse

  
gremlin; can confirm, i haven’t slept in 46 hours

  
lancerthedancer; jesus

  
lancerthedancer; i need my beauty sleep

  
emo; obviously

  
lancerthedancer; hey!!

  
honk; dw lance ur beautiful

  
lancerthedancer; luv u bro <3

  
honk; love u too <3

  
shirno; what just happened lol

  
gremlin; i have to deal with their affection everyday since we’re on the same bus

  
doormatt; lmao same

  
allura; I think it’s cute

  
gremlin; secretly same but dont tell anybody or ill hack the government and erase ur existence

  
lancerthedancer; AWW PIDGEY <33333

  
gremlin; yea yea

 

_Sept 12, 2:25 PM_

_ robotics hell _

__

allura; where are you guys!!!

  
lancerthedancer; sry man i have to go to social studies xtra help to make up a test. ill be in the basement in like forty minutes??

  
honk; am i in the wrong room

  
allura; its room 127 in the basement

  
honk; how did i end up on the third floor

  
gremlin; me

  
doormatt; shiro told me he’ll be there in ten hes buying munchkins for the squad

  
lancerthedancer; dont eat them all w out me :((((

  
honk; dw man ill save u a couple

  
lancerthedancer; <3

  
honk; <3

 

_Sept 12, 3:03 PM_

_ robotics hell _

 

lancerthedancer; omw down. yall better have saved me some munchkins

  
gremlin; yall

  
emo; yall

emo; also sry i ate them all :/

  
lancethedancer; :’(

  
honk; hes kidding lance!! i saved u two

  
lancerthedancer; :’)

 

_Sept 12, 4:47 PM_

_ robotics hell _

 

doormatt; nice job today u guys! i think we have a really nice team dynamic going on

  
shirno; agreed! :)

  
allura; ^

  
lancerthedancer; i try xo

 

_Sept 12, 4:49 PM_

_ emo>>>shirno _

 

emo; im dying shiro

  
shirno; do tell

  
emo; lance is so pretty and hunk is so cute so i reiterate; im dying shiro

  
shirno; you do know they’re dating, right?

  
emo; IM DYING EVEN MORE SHIRO

 

_Sept 13, 7:03 AM_

_ robotics hell _

 

honk; are we meeting today??

  
doormatt; nah tuesdays coran has meetings and we ‘need a supervisor in the room because the last time we were left alone we left a window open and a raccoon snuck in’ or whatever the principal was telling us

lancerthedancer; was it cute

  
doormatt; ya unlike you

  
lancerthedancer; everytime i enter this chat im automatically attacked

  
gremlin; its what u deserve

  
lancerthedancer; cold

  
lancerthedancer; anyways keith wanna chill @ the library after school to start designing what this bitch is gonna look like

  
emo; sure

 

_Sept 13, 7:05 AM_

_ emo>>>shirno _

__

emo; AHHHHHHHHH


	2. graph paper and starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith hasnt seen nor tasted the godliness that is a caramel frappuccino and lance is like lmao nahh boi im about to introduce to the blessed drink that god graced us with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u enjoy. still havent figured out how to keep things bold on mobile when pasting from google docs. lmk if u know how

Sept _13, 2:16 PM_

_ lancerthedancer>>>emo _

  
lancerthedancer; ayyy lmao wanna meet @ starbucks instead i got graph paper and a craving for a caramel frap

emo; yea thats fine

lancerthedancee; kk see u then!

  
_Sept 13, 2:22 PM_

_ emo>>>shirno _

  
emo; jesus has never loved me a day in his life we’re going to starbucks

shirno; Ill keep you in my thoughts

 

_Sept 13, 3:15 PM_

_ robotics hell _

  
lancerthedancer; yo does the robot need a lift?

doormatt; yea we have to pick up cones or something

lancerthedancer; kk

lancerthedancer _sent an image!_

lancerthedancer; heres what we have so far?? obviously itll need to be adjusted as we figure stuff out

lancerthedancer _sent an image!_

lancerthedancer; lmao heres keith hes appearently never had a caramel frap and i needed to show him the way of the lord

emo; theyre so good lance i want another

lancerthedancer; buy it urself i already spent $7 on u

allura; The design looks really nice!

honk; ahh im so excited to build that that looks sick

  
_Sept 13, 3:19 PM_

_ shirno>>>emo _

  
shirno; seven dollars, huh?

emo; SHUT UP

  
_Sept 13, 4:30 PM_

_ robotics hell _

lancerthedancer; we finished our designs xoxo we made like 3 so if we need to change shit we got options

lancerthedancer _sent an image!_  
lancerthedancer _sent an image!_  
lancerthedancer _sent an image!_

gremlin; dude those look SICK

honk; who drew the third one ??? thats so good

emo; i did

honk; bro u didnt say u could draw that damn good doeksnwksj

lancerthedancer; ikr? i was screaming at him for not telling me earlier cause he couldve drawn the other two

_Sept 13, 4:34 PM_

_ emo>>>shirno _

emo; have i evER MENTIONED IM DYING

shirno; only a couple of times

  
_Sept 14,4:34 PM_

_ robotics hell _

gremlin;@ what time do we get to leave the dark hell that is robotics

doormatt; two am

doormatt; jk 5:30 today

gremlin; thats disgusting i just went to bed for the first time in 34 hours half an hour ago

allura; I’ll bring you coffee if you promise to sleep more :)

gremlin; we both know thats a promise I cant keep

allura; I’ll bring you coffee anyways

gremlin; thanks you godsend

  
_Sept 14, 7:13 AM_

_ robotics hell _

lancerthedancer; do any of you fcking sleep

doormatt; no

  
_Sept 14, 12:37 PM_

_ robotics hell _

lancerthedancer _sent an image!_

lancerthedancer; enjoy this rly zoomed in picture of hunk mid sneeze

gremlin; beautiful

shirno; pay attention youre in class

lancerthedancer; youre also in class

honk; oo u show him babe

  
_Sept 14, 2:20 PM_

_ robotics hell _

lancerthedancer; YALL LMAO ME N KEITH ARE GONNA BE HELLA LATE THERES A FIGHT AND I WANNA RECORD THIS SHIT

gremlin; why are u and keith walking together

lancerthedancer; we have p9 english together

shirno; a more important question: who the hell is fighting?! is it Keith??

lancerthedancer; nah dw its not keith

lancerthedancer; yall know that private school fuck boi lotion who has a girl gang

allura; you mean Lotor? he’s my cousin

lancerthedancer; allura sweetie.. i am so sorry

allura; It’s okay I’ve gotten over it.

lancerthedancer; so anyways he and one of his girl gang members are fist fighting outside rn and its getting INTENSE lmaooooo

emo; a crowd started forming

gremlin; LANCE SEND ME THE VIDEO LMAO

lancerthedancer; i gotchu b

lancerthedancer _sent a video!_

doormatt; does lotor have a black eye forming omg

gremlin; fuck him UP axca fkiesnwjsnan

honk; lance get a teacher !!!!!

lancerthedancer; smh hunk always trying to be responsible

lancerthedancer; i GUESS ill listen but only bc ily

lancerthedancer; cmon keith lets go find ms plaxum or smthng

honk; lyt <3

emo; kk lets go

  
_Sept 14, 2:22 PM_

_ emo>>>shirno _

emo; i am curreyntyl dead lAnce grabbed muy hand to dragme to find ms plaxu i am trpign with oene hand asdn im literaynly shaking tell pudg e theyre my gsvorite

shirno; youre so gay

  
_Sept 14, 2:23 PM_

_ shirno>>>gremlin _

shirno; I’ve been informed to tell you that your Keith’s favorite since he’s dead

gremlin; obviously

gremlin; why did he die tho

shirno; Lance grabbed his hand

gremlin; that boy is so whipped

shirno; for hunk, too

gremlin; he does know theyre dating right

shirno; yes

gremlin; yikes for him 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was rly short like 800 words i think but im TRYING ok also now i want a caramel frappe... why 
> 
> ALSO if yall wanna see anything lmk! im trying to add drama to make it more interesting but literally the only robotics cluv drama i have is me and this other girl are super bitter because we're the only two members of our team that come out of five people like lmao we've been working for months and this one girl has come maybe five times so


	3. pidge is a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tbh who the hell knows i cant remember writing half of this

  
Sept 14, 2:46 PM

robotics hell

lancerthedancer; why is the door locked

lancerthedancer; hello

gremlin; hewwo

allura; Coran was telling a story and starting cussing and he said he didn’t feel like getting in trouble with the administration again

emo; what do u mean again

lancerthedancer; me

lancerthedancer; lmao anyways open up

honk; im omw to open the door give me a sec

lancerthedancer; kk babe

emo; is literally nobody going to tell me why coran was in trouble w the higher ups

emo; damn ok

gremlin; god ur so emo he’ll tell u when u get in now chop chop we got a robot to build

  
Sept 14, 5:56 PM

lancerthedancer>>>honk

lancerthedancer; hey

honk; hi babe

lancerthedancer; can i call u ?

honk; ofc

  
lancerthedancer called!

call ended! 23 minutes

  
honk; thanks for talking to me about that

lancerthedancer; thanks for understanding

honk; understanding ? bro im just glad you told me cause i was too nervous to tell u foejdkwnqk

lancerthedancer; babbeee!! you dont have to be nervous about telling me anything especially if its anout romance n shit

honk; ik but uk how i get

lancerthedancer; its ok bb

lancerthedancer; tbh ? im just so excited bc now we can talk about how fuckjng attractive keith is together

honk; MOOD

honk; im so jealous of u yall held hands today

lancerthedancer; what can i say i have a way w the ladies and the guys and all the inbetweens

honk; yea u definitely do

lancerthedancer; aWWW i love u

honk; <3

  
Sept 15, 7:02 AM

robotics hell

lancerthedancer; its firday jr bois

honk; firday

gremlin; firday

doormatt; firday

lancerthedancer; this is bullying??

emo; when do we end today

doormatt; 4:30

emo; alright cool thx

Sept 16, 6:56 AM

doormatt; we be dying till 5:30 today kiddos

lancerthedancer; im literally a year younger than you

honk; everyones either your age or a year younger matt lmao

doormatt; pidge isnt ;)

gremlin; to be attacked, by my own brother

lancerthedancer; omg yall are siblings

honk; lance they deadass look like twins

lancerthedancer; babe im oblivious

honk; true

  
Sept 16, 3:40 PM

robotics hell

gremlin; somevody come to that new ice cream place w me after this hell

emo; pidge we’re all in the same room?

gremlin; ur point

emo; true

emo; ill come though

gremlin; sick ur paying

emo; fine

  
Sept 16, 7:23 PM

gremlin>>>emo

gremlin; so while we were eating our delicious black raspberry ice cream i came to a conclusion

emo; ??

gremlin; ur HELLA gay for lance and hunk

emo; no

emo; shut up

gremlin; dont worry theres no way lance knows as hes oblivious as hell. hunk might be suspicious but then again hes oblivious only to romance. it took him three years to find out lance was highkey in love w him

gremlin; so ur safe

gremlin; but im definitely telling the rest of the group lmaooooo byeee

emo; PIDGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short idk what to write tbh also its winter break so FUCK YES 
> 
> i might updte more this week since ya girl doesnt have school but im gonna be without cell service for half of it so who knows 
> 
>  
> 
> LMAOOOOOOOOO THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED IN DECEMBER??? WHAT WENT WRONG


	4. snake!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pidge is a snake and so is shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo hope yall had a nice xmas if you celebrate and hope your nye is good tmrw
> 
> this is short but tbh i dont care ill just post short chapters frequently ig?? its easier 
> 
> also its still not bolded but idc either

_Sept 16, 7:25 PM_  
  
_**gremlin** added **doormatt** , **allura** , and **shirno** to gay_

_ gay _

gremlin; yall lmao guess what

doormatt; aliens exist and youre one of them?

gremlin; no comment

gremlin; anyways my boy keith is hella gay for lance and hunk and i thought i would let you all know should the opportunity to tease him present itself

doormatt; pidge ur literally a blessing

doormatt; a god among men

gremlin; trust me i know

shirno; Seriously? He told you but not me? :’(

gremlin; dw shiro he didnt tell me i figured it out over black rasberry ice cream

shirno; Oh ok

shirno; did you try to talk to him about it?

gremlin; yes and he denied everything

shirno; yikes

allura; Aw!!! hunk, lance, and keith would make such a wonderful couple!

gremlin; this is why im telling you this

gremlin; allura ur closest to lance besides hunk so if he shows any hint of liking keith do tell cause i know this boy crushes on everyone and everything

allura; Actually, lance is decently picky when it comes to crushes. But yes of course I’ll let you know!!

gremlin; damn rly? plot twist of the century

gremlin; anyways i’m gonna add hunk’s friend shay cause theyre rly close and she might have picked up on anything

**gremlin** _added_ **moonlesbian** _to gay_

gremlin; hi shay

allura; Hello shay!!!!!

shirno; hey Shay

doormatt; whats good

moonlesbian; Hey guys!

gremlin; shay you and hunk are close right

moonlesbian; Yeah we’ve been best friends since seventh grade

gremlin; perfect

gremlin; has he dropped any hints of liking a boy named keith

gremlin; cause we’re trying to play matchmaker between hunk keith and lance

moonlesbian; nothing that I know of? I’ll let you if anything changes!

gremlin; nice thanks

  
_Sept 16, 7:46 PM_

_ emo>>>shirno _

emo; whatever pidge tells you ignore it

shirno; alright, loverboy

emo; STOP!!!!!!

  
_Sept 16, 7:53 PM_

_ robotics hell _

emo; hi what time to we end tmrw

doormatt; bitch never

gremlin; six am the next day

lancerthedancer; you cant ever leave robotics as it leads to an alternate dimension the moment you enter corans room

emo; can somebody please just give me a straight answer

gremlin; ask shiro the rest of us are gay

shirno; Honestly I think I’m questioning, so

gremlin; nobodies straight on this bitch of an earth

lancerthedancer; join the dark side shiro

emo; glad you just lowkey came out shiro but please for the love of mothman somebody tell me when we end tmrw

gremlin; mothmans my dad

doormatt; im telling dad pidge

gremlin; can you actually i hope hes insulted

honk; we end at 5:15 keith!!!

emo; thank u hunk finally

emo; i gotta leave early tmrw at 4:30 cause i have work

lancerthedancer; nooo keithy boy ur not allowed to leave robotics

lancerthedancer; didnt i mention its an alternate dimension?? the only way to leave is if pidge throws their mouse at you

gremlin; its true matt and i tested it

emo; sorry man but i need the cash

lancerthedancer; ugh fine ill just design a robot by myself

emo; ill be there for like two hours

lancerthedancer; BY MYSELF

_Sept 16, 8:00 PM_

_ emo>>>shirno _

emo; KEITHY BOY

shirno; Stop texting me with your gay panics I’m literally having one of my own

emo; damn who

shirno; This boy at work

emo; info???

shirno; No

emo; im friends with a pit of snakes

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn snakes :/
> 
>  
> 
> also The Guy From Work is probably gonna be some random hoe who isnt gonna be included much tbh i just wanted them all to be gay bc i am gay and therefore it all works out
> 
> i was gonna pair of matt and shiro but tbh idk if that works with their inshow ages and shit so im playing it safe with The Guy From Work


	5. musicals and lockdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complaints about lockdown drills, new systems, talk of worlds, and also musicals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for talk of recent US problems regarding the school shootings this chapters. really vague and mostly complaining but just wanted to let u all know

 

_5:30 AM_

_ robotics hell _

lancerthedancer; LMAO SIX PM TODAY KIDS

gremlin; please for the love of all things pure shoot me

doormatt; mood

shirno; When even is comp?

doormatt; we have one in like four weeks

honk; fieisjwks thats like no time at all

allura; We’re screwed

lancerthedancer; lovely

honk; @ god if ur there ..

gremlin; have we even started building

honk; WHOOPS

lancerthedancer; lmao we should start on that today

lancerthedancer; and by we i mean hunk bc im gonna be across the street at starbucks xo

honk; damn i thought we had something

lancerthedancer; dw bro i would never leave u hanging <3333 large vanilla frap right

honk; u know me so well

gremlin; yall are so mushy

emo; yall

  
_5:45 AM_

_emo >>>shirno_

emo; i love dying and being dead

shirno; Sigh

  
_5:47 AM_

_ robotics hell _

doormatt; speaking of yall if we make it to nationals i hope were allianced with a southern team theyre the best

shirno; remember two years ago at nationals that one texan girl was flirting with you and you were like ‘ma’am, I’m flattered, but I’m gay.’ because everytime I think about it I start sobbing

doormatt; fkeoskw yes and then she brought her brother over and was like ‘you might get along with my brother here, he’s gay too :)’ and i straight up DIED

doormatt; southern accents are the best

emo; tag urself im the gay texan

gremlin; jjshwoqkw matt i remember that you were giving me a tour of the work space and she just came over

doormatt; im telling you any competition past states is wild

doormatt; worlds tho is fucking crazy

doormatt; theres people sobbing bc its the last comp of the year, so much YELLING, literally tons of translators, and dude once they announce next years comp everything is downhill from there

doormatt; i wasnt there last year but i was watching the live stream and once people found out you didnt have to make your robot get off the ground people were literally crying

allura; what do you mean LIFT the robot off the ground? that sounds terrifying

doormatt; trust me it was. you need a lift just to grab onto a bar and the hang the robot and it was so bad ok

doormatt; we’re gonna stop giving me flashbacks of past robotics competitions now thanks

doormatt; moving on, our designs are finished right

emo; yea me and lance finished them a couple days ago. nothings set in stone cause we gotta see if everything actually works

honk; yea i gotchu

  
_1:28 PM_

_ robotics hell _

  
gremlin; hi yea anybody wanna lmk why we just had four consecutive lockdown drills?

honk; they needed to make sure everyone in each lunch period knows the procedure

lancerthedancer; i hate this country

lancerthedancer; can’t we just get some damn gun laws

lancerthedancer; also the new door locking thing is so annoying when you go to the bathroom you cant get back in unless somebody lets you in and it just disrupts the whole class and UGH

emo; trust me i dont think anybodys a fan

gremlin: :(

allura; The middle schools getting IDs as well

doormatt; i understand why theyre doing this but UGH

shirno; its absurd we even have to do this

honk; yea :(

allura; Hopefully Coran doesn’t forget his keys we need to get into the room this afternoon and the doors have to remain locked at all times

honk; yea we have lots of work to do

_  
2:30 PM_

_ robotics hell _

allura; Keith, can you get a custodian

emo; coran forgot his keys?

allura; yep

emo; on it

 

_2:55_

_ robotics hell _

 

lancerthedancer; im at starbucks anyone need anything

emo; can u get me a caramel frap theyre so good

lancerthedancer; im glad i could introduce you to the heaven that is that drink

gremlin; get me that strawberry acai refresher thingy

lancerthedancer; kk

lancerthedancer; anyone else

allura: I'm ok, thanks though!

shirno; get me a coffee w/ half and half please

doormatt; same as shiro thx squad 

lancerthedancer; ugh so demanding 

lancerthedancer; jk ill be at the hs in like 10 minutes

allura; See you then!

 

_7:45 PM_

_ lancerthedancer>>>honk _

lancerthedancer; babbeeeee

honk; yea babbeeeee

lancerthedancer; i think i might try out for the musical again

lancerthedancer; cause last year was sm fun

honk; omg do it

honk; what is it this year

lancerthedancer; pippin

lancerthedancer; i was thinking of trying out for the lead player

lancerthedancer; theres a couple of dancing parts and the character is really funny and it just seems like a really fun role

honk; oh my god youd be perfect

lancerthedancer; aw thx babe <3

honk; <3

honk; ik youll get the role

honk; if you dont theres an issue

lancerthedancer; ILY

honk; ILYT

lancerthedancer; do you plan on doing crew again?

honk; yea i think me and pidge are gonna do it again

honk; maybe we can convince keith to join crew ;)))

lancerthedancer; stop id be flustered the entire time

honk; you and me both

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw my schools musical last night (pippin) and oh my GOD it was perfect a coupke of my friends performed and the lead player was amazing. reminded me so much of lance, hence this chapter. 
> 
> sorry for never updating xoxox
> 
>  
> 
> LMAO I MADE IT TO STATES!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TODAY BUT NOOOOO A GOD DAMN NOR EASTER DECIDES TO COME OUT OF NO WHERE AND THE SCHOOL HOSTING DECIDED TO POSTPONE!!! THE NIGHT BEFORE!!! NOT CALLING ANYONE!!!!! WE HAD TO FIND OUT VIA ANOTHER SCHOOL AND THEY FOUND OUT VIA THE VEX MATCH WEBSITE!!!!! TMRW IS STATES WISH ME LUCK 
> 
> also i made it to my all county art comp and i just :'))) and we have a 20 pt autonomous for robotics now and i just !! also note; ive never participated in a musical. i was in a musical review in the sixth grade but it was just singing and dancing and there were no sets or anything so i have literally no experience. i plan on joining crew next year even tho theater hell week (week of performances) and robotics hell week (week before states) overlap. so if snythings wrong, forgive me lol


End file.
